


The Truth

by Ballie1993



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballie1993/pseuds/Ballie1993
Summary: Kate jenkinson finds her true feeling for Danielle Cormack.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a scorching hot day in Perth, Kate Jenkinson had gone to visit her family whilst she wasn't filming Wentworth in Melbourne. Her family had all gone to bed leaving Kate alone with Bowie. Kate went and sat on the porch at the front of the house. Getting her phone out of her shorts pocket she saw a Snapchat video from Danielle Cormack. She hadn't heard from Danielle for a couple of weeks, Danielle had been busy working and doing charity events. Leaving her no free time to socialize with friends. 

Clicking on the video, kate had a huge grin Ahi, Danielle's little boy must have gotten hold of her phone. Making funny faces on the screen, just as it was about to end you could hear Danielle in the background telling her son off for having her phone. her little boy hadn't realised he had switched the cameras around, pointing it at a very flustered and naked Danielle. She only had a sheet around her body, her face all hot and flustered. Her hair more wild than usual.

the video ended after that, Kate was shocked at seeing Danielle like that. her mouth all dry, a burst of arousal hit between Kate's legs leaving her underwear soaked. Kate couldn't believe how wet she had gotten for the other woman, she couldn't stop thinking about her, trying anything she could to get the image of Danielle out of her mind. For some reason that's all she could think of, how Danielle looked naked, how she would sound moaning Kate's name. How she would taste, sending Kate's body mad it made the urge to touch herself to release sexual desire was overpowering.

Carling Bower back inside the house, Kate made her way to bed, her old bedroom still the same as it was from her early 20s. Pulling her clothes off, he went to bed naked. It was far too hot to wear PJs, lying in bed in the dark, kate closed her big blue Ocean eyes. Hoping to drift off instead Danielle came into her mind.

Kate could hear Danielle's husky New Zealand voice loud, the image of Danielle became more clear in the dark, and new wave of warmth started between her legs. her hands started to move down her chest slowly grazing her left breast, kate's mouth slowly opened with pleasure, it felt good really good, with two fingers she pinched her erect nipple making it hard, quietly moaning. 

with her free hand it's slowly went over her toned stomach, feeling her way to her thighs, kate's breathing became faster, her hand going towards her core. 

with her index finger, she pushed it through the wet Folds, circling her clit slowly. imagining it was Daniels hand between her legs, removing her hand from her left breast, Kate grabbed her pillow pushing it over her mouth to quiet her sounds, the pleasure becoming too much, she wanted to scream, needing to scream Danielle's name over and over.

pushing two fingers inside herself, finding it hot, her walls tightening around her fingers, Kate pulled them out. pushing them back in a game but harder and faster, using her thumb to rub her swollen clit, Kate came a wave of pleasure turning to an intense strong orgasm.

morning Danielle's name over and over into the pillow as she thrashed around, bringing herself down from the orgasm. Kate eyes became heavy, falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about the older woman.

Waking up from her deep sleep Kate was shocked, she had never seen the older woman as anything more than a friend. Sitting up, her fingers coated with her arousal from a few hours before, grabbing her bag Kate went for a shower, standing in the shower kate thought what she should do, Danielle still on her mind.

maybe Kate had always been attracted to the older woman she thought, there was definitely a connection between them both. Maybe she had finally realised, Kate needed to talk to one of her closest friends, she needed advice before going any further with her attraction towards Danielle.

once dressed, she went downstairs to find herself alone, everyone had gone to work, getting her phone, Kate called the only person she knew who could give her advice

"Hey baby girl, you ok." 

"Not really Tammy, I need your advice."

"What's wrong."

"I would rather talk face to face, when are you free?."

"Oh, it must be serious then, you could come to mine if you like?."

"You sure?, I don't want to bother your family time."

"Course I'm sure!, Boys are at the Grandparents and hubby is away with work."

"I'll fly out tonight, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"No probs baby, I love you."

"I love you too." 

Kate messaged her mum explaining work had called her back for an emergency, it was a little white lie, but Kate needed advice. Ordering her plane ticket from Perth to Sydney, kate packed quickly, her flight was in a couple of hours, Kate pulled her suitcase outside. Picking up bowie in his pet carrier, Kate ordered an uber to come collect her.

the uber arrived 30 minutes later, putting her suitcase in the boot, she picked up bowie and put him next to her, telling the driver to go to the airport. halfway there the driver couldn't stop staring at Kate. It made her feel a bit uneasy, but she knew it came with the job description and people would recognise her.

"Excuse me.?"the uber driver stared at Kate.

"Yes."Kate lifted one eyebrow while staring at the uber driver.

"Are you that woman of the prison TV show?." 

"Wentworth you mean?"

"Yes, sorry I forgot your character's name, your the junkie lesbo aren't you."the uber driver giggled. 

"Allie Novak is her name." Kate bit back!.

"Yeah, that's the one, oh my god I can't believe I'm driving you somewhere, it's so cool you're like famous."

"I am famous, not like famous!"

"yeah... Yeah cool, so you're like proper sexy."the uber driver winked at Kate.

"Thankyou."Kate felt her stomach turn, these were the kind of fans she couldn't stand, disrespectful.

"So can I like... Have your number?."

"You want my number?."Kate chuckled. 

"Yeah defo!."

"No sorry."Kate looked out the window trying to ignore the uber driver.

"Why? Do you have a man or are you a lesbo like in the show."he winked at Kate again.

"That is none of your business, I just don't want to give you my number, okay."

 

Kate hoped they would be at the airport soon, the driver stop talking to her finally, that didn't stop him looking Kate up and down like she was a piece of meat. It just made her more angry, once they arrived at the airport Kate quickly got her suitcase out of the car, turning to pay the uber driver.

"Can I have your autograph?."the uber driver held out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Yeh..okay" 

Kate signed the piece of paper, passing him the paperback with $30 telling him to keep the change, she was so relieved when she had left his car, making her way through the airport a couple of teenage girls recognised her, screaming as they saw Kate, running over to her, asking for a group photo. they were sweet girls, complimenting how stunning and beautiful she was, after saying goodbye, Kate got to the front desk getting her plane ticket and putting Bowie and her suitcase through to customs.

Walking through the metal detector and getting her passport checked Kate walked through the terminal, her eyes locked with a magazine shop, they had an interview with Danielle about her life. The cover was just Danielle on her own, her hair curly dark brown, tight jeans, she was pulling up her black jumper showing a bit of skin, Kate heart raced. She could feel herself getting flushed, walking over, Kate bought the magazine to read on the plane but mainly she wanted it for the pic of Danielle.

once Kate had gotten onto the plane she felt a sense of relief, in a couple of hours time she could tell Tammy her feelings getting them off her chest, the plane ride was a breeze, taking only 6 hours. Collecting bowie and her suitcase from customs, Kate ranked Tammy hoping she would be up as it was nearly 11pm.

"Kate where are you, I've been so worried!."

"Sorry mama, only just got to Sydney, Customs was a bitch!."Kate chuckled down the phone.

"Ok stay there, I'm on my way!."

"You sure?, I can get an uber?"as much as Kate hated her last uber, it wasn't fair to make Tammy come get her late at night.

"No you won't! I'll be there in 20 minutes, stay where you are!."Tammy ended the phone conversation.

Kate sat inside the Sydney Airport waiting for Tammy, she was nervous about explaining to her what feelings she had for Danielle.

Tammy beat her car for Kate to notice her parking in front of the Sydney Airport, it had been over 3 weeks since they had both last saw each other, both women ecstatic to be in the presence of one another. After a quick hug, they made their way back to tammies car making their way back to Tammy's home, Kate telling her about the uber driver from Perth.

Tammy couldn't stop laughing, eventually Kate also saw the funny side of it. Kate loved tammys home, it was in the middle of nowhere peace and quiet, putting her things into my spare bedroom, Kate went into the living room, phoning her mum to tell her that she got to Sydney ok. Tammy went and got two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine from the wine rack. 

sitting down, Kate rubbed her sweaty hands on her shorts the nerves kicking in.

"What's wrong baby, you know you can talk to me." Tammy looked worried staring at Kate.

"I know tammy, it's just so embarrassing!."Kate took a big gulp of her wine to try settle her nerves.

"I'll never judge you Kate."Tammy placed her hand on top of kates rubbing her thumb gently on the top of kates hand.

"You promise!."Kate's eyes filling with tears.

"I promise Kate!."

Kate took a big deep breath in.

"I've started having feelings for someone."

"Ok, anyone I know?."

"Yes you do."Kate's eyes look down at her feet not able to look at Tammy's reaction.

"Do they work with us on Wentworth?."

"They did."Kate's eyes still looking at her feet.

"Kate? Is it Danielle?"

"What!, How do you know?."Kate's eyes shot up looking at Tammy.

"Baby, there was always chemistry between you two!."Tammy had a smile on her face all she wanted was for Kate to be happy.

"What if Danielle doesn't feel the same way about me?!."

"Then she is stupid!, Have you seen you!, You're bloody beautiful, but what is it you feel?,"

"I find her sexually attractive, she makes me feel things I don't understand, I have never felt this way before about anybody."

"So you want to have sex with her? Or is there something else?"Tammy takes a drink of her wine.

"yes and no, I want to have sex with her of course but I also want more than sex!."Kate had a shy grin. 

"Like?." 

"I think I'm falling for her, I can't stop thinking about her tammy."a tear falls from Kate's eye rolling down her pink cheeks.

"Have you told her?." Tammy wipes the tear of Kate's cheek smiling at her kindly.

"You don't know if she would reject you!."

"I'm so scared tammy!." 

"Hey Kate calm down! Text her and ask her if you can meet up!."

"You think she would?"Kate looked at Tammy. 

"Kate you're reading too much into this, you haven't even spoke to her yet!." 

"Fuck.... Your right, I'll text her, thank you Tammy." 

"It's all good baby, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."Tammy hugged Kate before leaving the living room. 

"Night Tammy." 

Kate sat there twiddling her thumbs, grabbing her phone, she text Danielle she knew she needed to do this.

"G'day Dan it kate."

"G'day Alliecat, you okay?"

Kate smiled at Danielle's reply.

"I've been better, how are you?."

"I'm good, what's wrong?." 

"Are you possibly free tomorrow Danielle?."

"Kate you're in Perth!?."

"No.. I'm in Sydney. I got back today."

"Oh?, Right that sudden? 

"yes it was, I really need to talk to you about something, so would you be free?."Kate's nerves started in her stomach making her feel physically sick.

"Let me check!." 

"I actually have a Harley-Davidson photoshoot tomorrow!."

"Oh ok no worries."a tear threatening to fall from Kate's eye.

"No.. No it's all good. I'll be in Sydney doing the photo shoot, I can meet with you after if you like?.

"That would be great, what time?."

"About 6pm?, Where abouts are you?, I can pick you up and maybe go for dinner? My treats!."

"I'm actually at tammys house, the flight back was late and she let me stay here for the night."

"no worries, I'll be on my hog, so I'll come pick you up from there."

Kate suddenly got aroused of Danielle on her motorcycle in her leather pants.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow Danielle."

"Night Alliecat, sweet dreams!." 

"Night Queen Bea!." 

Kate had a huge smile on her face, she couldn't wait to see Danielle. Excitement rush through her body, putting her wine glass in the sink, Kate made her way to bed.


	2. Date night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the date has finally come what will Kate say to Danielle?.

Kate woke to the smell of coffee, looking at the clock it has just gone 12pm, nerves and excitement hit Kate, she had the biggest smile on her face. realising Danielle will be picking her up in 6 hours, kate jumped out of bed. Rushing to the bathroom, Kate had a quick shower. After she had brushed her teeth, Kate stood in the spare bedroom!.

nerves had frozen her on the spot, she didn't know what to wear. Then she thought about what Danielle is going to say when she tells her the truth about her feelings.

Tammy had started to get worried about Kate. She had heard the shower over an hour ago, but yet to have seen Kate appear from the spare bedroom, knocking on the door she got no response. Pushing the door open she saw Kate sitting on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. Tammy rushed over to Kate, kneeling in front of the blonde.

"Kate... What's wrong?."

"I'm so nervous tammy, I feel so sick!." 

"Did she agree to meet you?."

"Yeah, she is picking me up at 6pm from here, Is that ok?."

"totally!, You don't have to be scared, be confident, just be yourself."Tammy sat next to Kate on the edge of the bed, rubbing Kate's back to trying to help her with her nerves.

"You're right!... I need to get a grip of myself!."Kate took a big deep breath.

"I made some coffee, would you like some? it might help!."

"Oh yes please, could you help me pick something to wear!."

"I'll make you look irresistible!, I'll be right back with some coffee." Tammy stud up and walked out the room to go and get her and Kate a cup of coffee.

both sat on the bed, laughing whilst drinking their coffee, Tammy had picked out three different options for Kate to pick from. Looking at the outfits, Kate chose a pair of skin tight black jeans, white vest, with black knee-high boots.

Kate's applied her makeup whilst Tammy straightened her hair, there was only two hours left till Danielle would arrive. Passing the time both women start drinking a glass of wine and talked about their next jobs, the time flew without Kate even knowing. The house was so quiet.

all of a sudden Kate could hear a motorbike engine in the distance, Kate shot up looking at the time, the motorbike started to get closer towards Tammy's house. Kate grabbed her jackets, stepping outside the front door with Tammy.

Seeing Danielle come up the driveway time slowed down, Kate's eyes went big, arousal hitting in her pants, Danielle was wearing a leather, parking her bike, she took her helmet off. Danielle's long curly dark hair falling down her back.

Kate couldn't stop staring at Danielle. Everything had gone quiet for Kate. Danielle smiled at Kate making her underwear more wet. All Kate wanted to do is pulling Danielle by her leather jacket and kissing her passionately. Snapping herself out of her own thoughts, Kate hugged Tammy whispering to her. 

"I'll see you later Tammy, thankyou for helping me!." 

"No need to thank me, just go, don't be scared okay!, Just tell her the truth." 

"I will, love you!." 

"Love you too bubba.!" 

Kate pulled away, turning around to become face to face with Danielle. Kate's heart beating out of her chest, her mouth so dry. 

"G'day Tammy." 

"G'day Danielle, I'll see you later Kate!." Tammy hugged Danielle before walking back into her house, winking at Kate. 

"You ready Kate?." 

"Erm..yeh..yeh!." Kate's nerves building. 

"Come on, I'm hungry!." Danielle winked at kate, making Kate clench her legs tight together, trying to stop her arousal. 

Danielle passed Kate a spare helmet, it took Kate a while to get on the bike, wrapping her arms around Danielle's toned waist. Kate knew she loved the older woman. She smelled so good, Kate loved having her arms around Danielle it felt so right. 

Danielle could also feel the sparks between them both, swallowing hard, Danielle tried to ignore her own arousal from Kate being so close to her. 

It was one of the hardest things for Danielle to work with Kate on Wentworth, trying to play a role of someone who fell in love, but instead it had became real life, finding it so hard not to kiss Kate passionately for real. 

But Danielle was with Adam who she loved also, thinking to herself could she possibly love 2 people at the same time, or did she even love them. It confused she shit out of her, but Danielle had to admit she had never felt this way about anyone not even Adam like she does with Kate, it just felt so right. 

Parking her bike next to the restaurant, Danielle and Kate made there way inside. Taking the table at the back to give them more privacy. 

"The food is amazing here Kate, your going to love it!." Danielle smiled at Kate whilst picking a wine to have. 

Kate didn't know how to start expressing her feelings. Danielle could see how nervous Kate was, putting her hand on top of kates trying to help relax her, not realising she was making Kate's nerves worse. 

"Kate what's wrong?." 

Kate's nerves had gotten way to much. All she wanted to do was run away and not tell Danielle anything. 

"I'm so stupid Dan, I shouldn't have come here, I'm so sorry!." Tears falling down Kate's porcelain cheeks, standing up Kate ran out of the restaurant. 

Danielle was in shock, paying quickly for the wine she ran after Kate. Her brown eyes searching around her trying to find the blonde. Looking across the street, she saw Kate sat on the park bench, her head pointed at the floor. Danielle ran over wrapping her arms around Kate, there feelings for each other so strong. 

"Kate what's wrong, please talk to me, your worrying me!"   
Danielle's heart was breaking hearing Kate sobbing. 

"D...D..Danielle I cant, I'm sorry!." Kate tried to talk between sobbing. 

"Yes you can Kate, you can trust me!." 

"I know I can Danielle, but it's not that easy!."   
Danielle sat next to Kate putting her arm around her. 

"Is it something bad Kate?" 

"It could be, depending on how the person takes it!"

"Do you have feelings for someone who you think might not feel the same?." 

"Yes!, I don't want to loose them as a friend!." 

"I can help you tell them!." 

"You can't Danielle." Kate stood up her back turned to Danielle. 

"Why?! I fort you trusted me!." 

"I do trust you Dan, with my life!" 

"Sure seems like you don't!."   
Danielle got upset at the fort that Kate didn't trust her enough. 

"I do Danielle!, Fuck this is so hard!." 

"Just tell me!."  
Danielle stood walking behind Kate. 

"I'm in love with someone!."

"Who?." 

"You Danielle! I'm madly in love with you!."   
Kate turned to see Danielle in shock, it's what Danielle wanted to hear but Kates mind was everywhere, so upset Kate ran down the road. 

Danielle ran after Kate wrapping her arms around Kate's waist stopping her, turning her around Danielle didn't know what to say, looking into Kate's blue eyes Danielle softly kissed Kate hoping all the words she wanted to say was in the kiss, the kisses became deeper more passionate, Danielle moved her tongue to Kate's lips hoping for entrance. There tongues battling. Making a strong husky moan come from Danielle. 

"Come with me Kate!."   
Danielle said between kisses. 

"Where?."   
Kate pulled back looking a Danielle her eyes black almost from lust. 

"My hotel!, I need you, want you to touch me!." 

"You do?."   
A small smile came from Kate. 

"I always have, since the first day I saw you, please come with me!." 

"I'll go anywhere with you Danielle!, Lead the way!." 

Danielle grabbed hold of Kate's hand, walking fast as they could to get back to the hotel. Walking into the hotel they both made there way to the elevator, getting inside the doors closing. Danielle pushing Kate into the back her lips kissing her hard, small moans coming from Kate, making Danielles underwear more wet. Getting to Danielle's room, Kate shoot behind her kissing her neck down to her pulse point.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like another chapter please comment looking forward to see what you say about my story.


End file.
